The present invention relates to a bed assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed assembly which has a shelter.
A conventional bed does not have a shelter. When an earthquake occurs, people cannot hide in the shelter. Therefore, a furniture may fall down to hurt people in a bedroom while a large earthquake occurs.